


First Family Problems

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [257]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Pre-Series, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you say that he needs more time to adjust, John Lyons, I will reach across this desk and punch you in the mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Family Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21 August 2016  
> Word Count: 511  
> Prompt: steal  
> Summary: "If you say that he needs more time to adjust, John Lyons, I will reach across this desk and punch you in the mouth."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Lyons and Damien. Ever since we learned about Damien and all the crystal vases in the White House, I have been itching to write something about that time in his life. And so I decided to do this bit, since Lyons was the First Lady's Chief of Staff. If we went with actual time, it would have been Barbara Bush, but I chose to just create a First Family of my own. And I will freely and fully admit that I took inspiration from Stockard Channing's Abbey Bartlet from _The West Wing_ , mostly because I love her snark and I would kill for a scene of her and Scott Wilson bantering like this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You realize that we need to deal with this, right? The sooner, the better."

"But he's just a boy, ma'am, and--"

She scowls and slaps a hand on her desk, effectively silencing him. "If you say that he needs more time to adjust, John Lyons, I will reach across this desk and punch you in the mouth." His bemused chuckle makes her pause and narrow her eyes, lips twitching in an attempt to keep from smirking at his reaction. "He has lived with us for nearly a year. He's destroyed more property than I care to admit."

"You can't prove all of it was him."

"Don't you dare play devil's advocate with me, John. I've gotten enough of that crap from my husband. _He_ has an excuse, you don't." She sighs and rubs at the lines etched into her forehead. "I know I should be more compassionate to his situation, but Damien isn't making things easy."

"Would you like me to try to talk to him?"

"Do you think it would change anything? Because I don't. I'm not saying that you shouldn't try, of course. I just have reservations…"

"Your husband and Robert Thorn were lifelong friends," John replies slowly, knowing he needs to tread carefully. "It's little surprise that he agreed to care for the boy. But coddling him isn't always the best solution."

At that, she blinks in surprise and lets out a soft chuckle. "Will wonders never cease? Are you _actually_ in agreement with me, John?"

"I’m your chief of staff, ma'am, not your best friend. That said, I can still agree with you on occasion. The boy could stand with some discipline. I know he's still too young for Preston Hall, but perhaps something similar would temper the chaotic storm a bit before it rages completely out of control."

A smile slowly spreads across her face at the suggestion. "If I didn't know any better, I might be surprised that you'd suggest such a thing, John. I assume you have a short list of options for me?"

"Not yet," he says with an _almost_ sheepish grin. "I thought I'd broach the subject with you first."

"You're lying."

Now he chuckles and raises his hands in acquiescence. "You caught me. I do have some institutions in mind. All highly reputable, of course, as befits the son of an ambassador and foster son of the President of the United States."

"And all in the country?" she asks, a hint of resignation bleeding through. "You know he won't allow the boy out of the country and his personal protection."

"All on the East Coast, ma'am. I'll have the list to you by the end of the day."

"And I'll plan my discussion with my husband. Thank you for this, John. I appreciate your forethought."

"I serve at the pleasure of the First Family," he replies, moving as if to stand. "Is there anything else, ma'am?"

She shakes her head, glancing at the stack of folders on her desk with a sigh. "Time to return to business for both of us."


End file.
